The present invention relates to an improvement of an electronic apparatus, more particularly, to a thin electronic apparatus such as a calculator or a timepiece using both a substrate carrying a printed circuit pattern and an elastic sheet as a cabinet.
FIG. 1 shows a cross sectional view of a conventional electronic calculator. As shown in FIG. 1, movement parts such as a wiring substrate 4, an LSI 5, a liquid crystal display device 6, solar cells 7 or the like and a protecting filter 8 and keys 9, made of rubber, are packaged by an upper panel 1 (an ornamental panel), a cabinet 2 and a lower panel 3. Further, the lower panel 3 is formed with a protrusion for disposing the liquid crystal display device 6 in the lower portion of the device in order to make room for the remaining parts of the electronic calculator. Accordingly, when such a card-type electronic calculator is set on a desk and keys are pushed by a user, the calculator may be unsteady on account of the protrusion and it may be difficult to exactly execute key inputs.
Assembly of such an electronic calculator is complicated because many components are required. Also as a result of the number of components, the thickness of the calculator cannot be thinner.